Hold On
by Ollie-Wood
Summary: A love story... DHm
1. Chapter One

Hey! This is one of my first Fanfics I ever wrote, and before, I put it on punkanarchist.com, and now I have had it edited and have had help from the members of that forum and feel I am ready to post it here! Hope you like it!

Hold On  
Chapter One: Hating Harry  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The walls lit up as the young brunette lit the candles hanging from the walls. The light revealed the contents of the room. A tablecloth was laid a crossed the floor with a picnic basket in the middle. Several red candles stood solemnly next to the basket. The young girl finally lit the red candles and put out the match. She opened the basket and carefully laid the china plates on the cloth. She set the silverware precisely on the napkins. As she was preparing the food on the plates, she heard the door behind her swing open and she heard two sets of footsteps approach.  
  
She turned around and started to talk. "Harry, you finally-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence. Before her stood Harry, the person she invited, who was holding hands with the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Hermione looked from their locked hands to each of their faces. Ginny was nervously biting her lip. Harry had a stupid grin on his face, no doubt drunk.   
  
"H-hey Hermi!" Harry mumbled, his words slurred together. Hermione was glaring at the pare. Ginny quickly brushed Harry's hand away and fumbled with her thumbs. It was completely silent for a few moments until Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Harry Potter?! I invited you here for a romantic dinner and you bring along Ginny, AND you're drunk!" Harry's face contorted in confusion. Hermione didn't wait for him to respond. She walked over to the picnic and murmured 'cleanius'. The food vanished instantly and she picked up the plates. She threw them in the wicker basket with a clatter and blew out the red candles, throwing them on top of the plates. Harry finally got his voice back.  
  
"What makes you t-think that I-I'm drunk!?" Harry said, sounding slightly amused. Hermione's brow furrowed as she folded the table cloth up and closed the basket. She turned around and faced the red head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, huh?" Ginny looked up and frowned. Hermione looked intently at her and didn't lose eye contact. Ginny opened her mouth several times but closed it when she found she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well, what have you two got to say for yourselves?!" Hermione lifted the basket and cloth and walked towards the door. Harry finally spoke up. He bit his lip as he tried to explain.  
  
"Well, you didn't say I couldn't bring anyone along, Hermione, you know you didn't!" Hermione turned around and smiled calmly. Harry backed away and smiled nervously at the brunette.   
  
"Well, you see, it is our anniversary, so I thought we could have a romantic dinner, just the two of us. I see I was mistaken." Harry walked towards Hermione and tried to wrap his arm around her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Stay away from me! I never want to see you again!" She backed away and stood against the door. "I. . . I. . . I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!!!" Hermione swung open the door and ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I don't know who i'm going to pare up Hermione with, so, if it's not asking too much, please suggest which guy she should start to like. Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

Hold On  
Chapter Two: Dare To Dream  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dream*  
  
Walking through an open field, Hermione stopped to smell a pale blue flower. She closed her eyes and let the fragrance fill her head. She carefully picked the flower and tucked it behind her ear. She carelessly tucked her hair behind her ears and stood back up. A yard away was a giant, old oak tree, though it wasn't the tree that was drawing Hermione's attention.  
  
"Hello Hermione, want to come sit with me?" Harry asked, smiling brightly. Hermione absentmindedly ran her hand though her hair and frowned. Harry laughed and patted the grass next to him.  
  
"I can't Harry. . ." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned around and started to walk away slowly. She heard Harry leap up after her and run up behind her. She kept walking until she felt her grab her shoulder to protest.  
  
"This is about Ginny, isn't it? I told you I don't care about her like I do you." Hermione laughed a fake laugh. Harry's hand left her shoulder and returned to his side as he started at her. He turned her around and pulled her close. "You know I love you Hermi, really. . ." He brushed her hair back and rubbed the flower softly.  
  
"I just can't accept this Harry. . ." Harry leaned in and kissed her softly. Hermione gasped as he kissed her. She was so enjoying it, if only it really meant anything. It took seconds to react. She pushed Harry away roughly and shook her head.   
  
"No! No! Leave me alone!" Slowly, the world around her faded and she fell into distant shadows of reality…  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Hermione woke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing from the kiss she had shared with Harry. But alas, it was only a dream, nothing more. Harry was still a no good cheater. Looking around her dormitory, she noticed that everyone else was up. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor, no doubt gossiping. She glanced over at her clock. It read 12:07 in brilliant red, glowing letters.   
  
"What are you doing? It's midnight!" Hermione said, half amused. Sitting in a circle was Lavender, Parvati, and Mel, all in hair nets and with green cream all over their faces. The girls looked up and smiled leaned in, whispering. "What?"  
  
"Well, you see, we're bored, and we want someone to do a makeover on. . ." Hermione gasped and shook her head. The girls giggled and Lavender reached into her trunk, which lay a few feet away. Hermione watched as she pulled out a coil of rope and tossed it to Mel. The group jumped up and all muttered 'wrapius' at the same time. The rope jumped up and wrapped around her. Hermione fell to the floor.  
  
"Why didn't we just do a full body bind?"   
  
"Oops…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hold On  
Chapter 3: Makeover Mishaps  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione finally gave in. The girls had been yelling at her to stand still for nearly ten minutes, and she finally gave in. Crossing her legs as well as she could tied up, she closed her eyes and relaxed as they spread a cool cream on her face, no doubt the green stuff they had on theirs. After several minutes of having her face massaged, she fell into an uneasy sleep. Though this time she didn't dream about Harry. . .  
  
*Dream*  
  
Hermione was in the same open field as before. Pacing back and forth, she chewed on a strand of hair. 'Where is he? What could've happened?' She finally stopped and smiled towards the oak tree. Standing against the tree was none other that. . . Malfoy?!  
  
*end dream*  
  
Lavender was shaking Hermione awake. Hermione grumbled a bit and sat up. She instantly noticed the green cream was gone, leaving her face smooth and soft. She reached for her hair and felt soft, smooth locks. She had straight hair! She gasped as it fell onto her shoulders. The girls simple giggled and climbed into bed. It was already 1:59.   
  
"Don't worry about the hair, it's permanent." Parvati murmured with a Cheshire grin. Hermione grinned and shook her head. Climbing into bed, the dream she had during her makeover flooded back. She tried to get it out of her head, but she couldn't. How could she have dreamed about the lovely, romantic field, with Malfoy in it?!   
  
With that final thought, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, hope upon hope that she didn't have any dreams. . .  
  
*Dream*  
  
Hermione was in the same open field as before. Pacing back and forth, she chewed on a strand of hair. 'Where is he? What could've happened?' She finally stopped and smiled towards the oak tree. Standing against the tree was none other that. . . Malfoy.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked with a sly grin. Draco simply took her into his arms and softly kissed her. Hermione didn't resist at all. She loved how his lips felt on hers. So soft. . .  
  
"I was writing a letter to Mother. . . Had to be done, but now that I'm here, you don't have to worry." Hermione hugged him tightly. After minutes of their tight embrace, they broke apart and he led her over under the oak tree. Picking a pale blue flower from the ground, he tucked it behind her ear and smiled at her. Hermione returned the smile and slowly lowered her head into his lap. There they sat, content on talking and laughing.  
  
*End Dream*


End file.
